Best Friends 4 Life Destiny's Story
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Destiny, Stephanie, Myrissa, Patricia, and Kaitlyn are best friends. But this year, they're in high school and it might just tear their friendship apart!


**Best Friends For Life**

**Book One**

**Add Five friends + high school, boys, and cliques and what do you get? A story worth reading.**

**Hi, I'm Destiny and this is my story. Well, actually it's all of our stories. But, this part is mine. I'm 16 yrs-old and go to Pendleton High School with my four best friends. And when I say best friends, I'm not talking about the giggly, googly over the same guy type of friendship. I'm talking about a friendship like no-other. **

**We don't hide anything from each-other. If we're having trouble at home, we talk to each-other. **

**I've known Stephanie, Patricia, Myrissa, and Kaitlyn since our first yr in middle school. Well, I've know Myrissa and Stephanie since fourth grade. We just hadn't been as close as we are now.**

**"Buenos Dias, Bulldogs! And welcome to another sunny morning here at Pendleton High. I'm Molly with your morning announcements. Don't forget that our Halloween dance is this Friday. You too can be something you're not. And now, a word from our principal." I look over at the intercom and shrug. Then, turn back to Chad.**

**"So, the dance is coming up and I was wondering if you weren't going with anybody, would you like to go with me?" he asks me and I gulp. Then, I nod.**

**"Um, yeah."**

**"Great! I'll see you later." He says and leaves. Then, comes back and hands me a piece of paper. "By the way, when's your lunch?"**

**"A."**

**"G & T?"**

**"3rd." He smiles again and leaves. Now, Chad's a Senior and seniors just don't walk into Junior Computer Class and sit down with a Junior. They don't compare schedules with them either. Unless they're going out.**

**"You're going with Chad Tatterton?" Kelsey King asks me and I nod. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and dials on it.**

**"Hey, Lana? You remember that girl from your German class? Yea, the one with the excellent pronunciation. Well, guess what?" Mr. Harris comes in and takes her cell-phone.**

**"Ms. King can't talk right now on the account that she has to write a 3,000 word essay on the importance of not talking on the cell-phone in computer class!" He says and throws her phone into his desk. "You can have this back when I get my essay." I smile to my-self and my best friends walk in. **

**"You seem awfully happy." Myrissa says to me and Samantha, Kaitlyn, and Patricia nod their agreement.**

**"I just got a date with Chad Tatterton." I say and they gasp.**

**RING!-RING! I run into my room as the phone rings and pick it up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, it's Chad."**

**"Hi, Chad." I say and sit down on my bed.**

**"Are you doing anything today?"**

**"No. Why?" I ask and he laughs.**

**"Wanna do something?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Meet me at the mall in say, 45 minutes?" He asks and I smile.**

**"Yeah. See ya then." I say and he hangs up. I throw on a tank top, a pair of shorts, and slip on my sneakers. Then run outside and drive to the mall.**

**I walk into the mall and look around. I look over at the fountain, and smile. Chad is standing in front of the fountain and he looks good. He's got on black jeans, a black shirt with a jean jacket on, and his hair is messed up. He looks over at me and waves.**

**"Destiny! Over here." He yells and I walk over to him.**

**"Hey." I say and he smiles.**

**"Hi."**

**"What did you want me to come meet you for?" I ask and we start to walk. **

**"I wanted to see if you would like to do something next weekend." **

**"Why?" I ask as we walk into 'Hot Tops'.**

**"Well, my parents are going out of town and I wanted to know if you would like to come over. I'm probably gonna throw a party." He says and looks at a black shirt. **

**"Chad, I don't think my parents would like that."**

**"Oh come on. You don't even have to tell them." I spin around and look him in the eye.**

**"Chad Tatterton, I cannot believe you just said that. You… you… UH! Good-bye!" I say and walk out.**

**"What do you mean?" Myrissa asks me on the phone and I cough. I cover my mouth and say,**

**"I mean, he actually had the nerve to ask me to lie to my parents." I lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling.**

**"That doesn't really sound like Chad." She says and I say,**

**"I know. Which is what freaked me out when he asked me that."**


End file.
